Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a composition of matter for producing various parts including claddings, sidings, panels, and other components such as for the building and construction industry. This technology may also be applied to producing other parts such as garden pots, pottery, containers, etc. Exemplary embodiments of the present invention also relate to methods of manufacturing synthetic panels and wall structures that simulate the appearance of other building products. For instance, exemplary embodiments of the panels and wall structures made from compositions of the present invention may simulate conventional building or construction materials such as panels and wall structures made from materials including, but not limited to, stone, brick, masonry, stucco, concrete, wood, other conventional building and construction materials, and combinations thereof.
It is known in the art that the construction of conventional stone and masonry objects, such as wall panels, columns, building facades, and the like are intrinsically heavy and cumbersome to handle due to the relatively high density of their components. Additionally, the manufacturing of stone products is likewise difficult and cumbersome because of the limiting nature of stones, binders, adhesives, etc., particularly in a mass production environment. Furthermore, such products may be sensitive to breakage during shipping and handling. What are needed are methods of fabricating relatively lightweight and physically robust product facsimiles of stone, masonry, brick, and other types of materials. Also needed are methods that minimize the limitations associated with the manufacture, distribution, and installation of real stone, masonry, brick, and other conventional structures.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention may provide a composition of matter using the method of fabricating simulated stone, masonry, brick, or other textured products, such as panels or other structures. In one exemplary embodiment, molding techniques may be used to provide products having textural surface attributes that may simulate the appearance of actual stone, masonry, brick, or other conventional panels and structures. These exemplary products may be manufactured from formulations of materials that may include polymeric materials and other materials, as described later in this application. As a result, exemplary embodiments of the panels or other structures may be relatively lightweight, safer and easier to assemble into structures and products than the conventional materials being simulated, and easier to distribute and transport than the conventional materials being simulated.
Exemplary compositions of matter of this invention may be used for products and methods that may enhance the manufacturing, structure, appearance, assembly, installation, or function of synthetic building or construction products. In particular, some exemplary embodiments include methods of manufacturing relatively lightweight panels, wall structures, and other panel assemblies that may have contoured or textured surfaces to simulate the appearances of other building or construction products. For instance, some exemplary embodiments of panels, wall structures, and other panel assemblies may have contoured and textured surfaces that may simulate the appearances of conventional building or construction materials including, but not limited to, stone, bricks, masonry, concrete, stucco, wood, other conventional building materials, and combinations of any of these materials.
Parts made from an exemplary composition of matter of the present invention may be selected to suit a desired application. For instance, some exemplary embodiments of the present invention include methods of manufacturing panels that may have an improved configuration for obscuring the joint between adjacent panels when installed or for improving the transition to another building or construction material. In addition, some exemplary embodiments of the present invention include improved methods for manufacturing panels or other structures that are adapted to simulate other building or construction materials. For another example, some exemplary embodiments of the present invention may include improved structures or methods for improving ventilation or drainage.
As will be evident to those skilled in the art, articles made from exemplary embodiments of the present invention described herein are not intended to be limited to any particular synthetic building or construction products such as siding panels, fence panels, fence posts, roofing panels, or stand-alone walls, unless expressly claimed otherwise. It should be understood that exemplary embodiments of the present invention may be used to manufacture other type of products. Examples of such other products include, but are not limited to, landscaping planters, wishing wells, fountains, retaining wall fascia, marine docks, decorative rocks, toys such as castles and playhouses, storage sheds or bins, outdoor furniture, engineered retaining walls, columns, mailboxes, and other suitable products.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and exemplary embodiments.